Servant of Evil 8059 REMIX
by korome
Summary: KHR Songfic - Servant of Evil. Pairing: 8059, some 5986. Rated T for murder. Includes angst and death. Basically, Haru is the Queen of Storm and Gokudera is the servant, while Yamamoto is the King of Rain. R


A/N: Hey guys I haven't uploaded any new fanfics in a long time~ Especially KHR. I think I've been spamming a littleeeee too much of Hetalia. Ahahaha... I really like this Vocaloid song (you HAVE to listen to it) so I decided to make a remix of it. There are some slight changes in the lyrics to fit the story if you notice. Anyways, enjoy this story, and remember to rate and review! Thank you v

* * *

_You are queen, I am the servant_

_Destiny divided, pitiful twins_

"Gokudera look! I made this for you!"

"A-ah... Thank you Haru..."

"One day I shall make you the king with me!"

"...Maybe..."

I gave a small laugh. Maybe... Just... Maybe...

_By adults' own convenience,_

_Our future was split into two_

"By code of law and degree, Haru is thereby appointed official Queen of The Queendom of Storm."

Of course... I could never be of her caliber. After all, I was just a mere servant, to my sister.

_Even if the entire world _

_should become your enemy, _

_I will always protect you, _

_so you just be yourself and smile._

"Gokudera, we might be in war with the Kingdom of Rain," Haru spoke with care and caution, yet full of will and strength at the same time.

"It is ok my queen, no other kingdoms could possibly overthrow us. So you shall not fear. Now m'lady, would you like Crème Brûlée or Sachertorte for tea?"

That's right. I shan't let anyone else do harm to her. So until I reach my deathbed, none shall ever hurt the queen. I am the servant, and I will protect her.

Haru smiled. "Sachertorte with extra cream please~"

Ah... How a smile could deceive anything.

_I saw a boy of Rain in town. _

_Because of his gentle voice and tender smile, _

_I fell in love with him at first sight._

"Excuse me, could you show me the way to the Queen's castle?"

"And who might you be?" I questioned him bluntly. He was tall and had smooth black hair. Dressed in a formal outfit, he must be someone important. To be honest, he looked quite good actually. Not that I would ever admit that to anyone.

Giving a small laugh, he replied with a bow. "Yamamoto Takeshi, King of The Kingdom of Rain, I wish to meet the Queen to offer a peace treaty."

I walked around him and scanned him. He had no visible weapons on him ad he didn't seem the least bit harmful at all.

"Fine then. Follow me."

"So, are you the King here?" Yamamoto asked, trying to strike up a conversation.

"Hn. What sort of joke is that. Only the Queen can rule the queendom. ...I'm just nothing but a mere servant to the Queen," scoffing, I rolled my eyes.

He was such an oblivious idiot. How could he come here and not know even the simplest thing of the Kingdom of Storm? Then again, each kingdom was different.

"Ahaha~ I see! Hey you know you're actually a pretty nice guy!" Yamamoto laughed as we walked to the castle.

Slightly stunned, I was speechless for a second. That was new. For all my life everyone avoided me and no one dared to hurt (or even come near) the Queen because of me, also known as "dynamite-guy".

"Tch. What nonsense," I scoffed at him while looking away. I couldn't afford to show any weakness for the sake of the Queen.

I heard Yamamoto chuckling behind me. "Shall I treat you to lunch at the Kingdom of Sky? There's a wonderful cafe there! It's ok right? Since its the neutral kingdom!"

I swore my face just got tinted red and didn't bother to look at him. Continuing forward, I muttered a "fine" under my breath.

"So here's the castle." I led him in after giving him a few seconds to awe at the marvel. Not wanting to waste any time, I directed him to the work room where Haru would be there most of the time doing paperwork or having tea.

"Why hello there-" Haru's greeting was cut off short when she saw Yamamoto. For a split second I noticed her expression changed to one of neutrality, but quickly returned to the sweet smile she always wore. "Let's bring this to the meeting room shall we? Meanwhile Gokudera would you mind making us tea?"

Leaving them to their own accords, I could only reply a "yes" and leave.

"Now, let us proceed to the meeting room~"

¸.•*´´*•.¸¸.•*´´*•.¸

"How was it?" I asked Haru.

"It was okay I guess~ But the treaty isn't confirmed yet though."

Nodding my head, I took my leave. It was good to hear that.

As I was tending to the flowers and bushes in the garden, a voice from behind startled me. As I expected, it was Yamamoto. Apparently it seemed like he hadn't taken his leave yet. However, before I could even utter a word, he briefly spoke.

"I promised you lunch at the Kingdom of Sky didn't I?"

Before I knew it, I dropped my gardening shears and was dragged away by him.

While eating, I was puzzled. "Why do you go through the trouble of all this?" I asked.

Giving that signature grin, Yamamoto replied with a laugh, "hmm... I don't know maybe I like you?"

Not speaking a word, I just gave him a glare. Yet my heart felt warm. It was a nice feeling though.

_However, your highness the queen wish _

_the boy be erased from the world, _

_so I shall fulfill your wish. _

_But just why do my tears keep falling?_

"Where were you just now? I was looking for you," Haru questioned me as soon as I returned.

Immediately sensing her annoyance, I decided to not come up with any of the llies I had already thought of. "I was out having lunch with the King of The Kingdom of Rain, my queen."

"Ah... That's right! I wanted to tell you that I have decided to decline the peace treaty!"

"But- Why?" I went into an utter state of shock and confusion. Why would she decline the treaty?

She never gave me a reply. All she did was smile and said, "I have a grudge on someone in there, you see~ Ah and please don't go mingling with Yamamoto ever again, your job now is to kill him~"

She said that with such innocence, such purity. One could never believe she was capable of deceiving others. That was Haru. Queen of The Kingdom of Storm, also known as 'The One Who Seems Innocent'.

As I watched her turn around and leave, I muttered a "yes, my queen". But then again, I doubt she heard it. After all, I was trying to not choke on my words.

_You're the queen, and I'm your servant. _

_We're a maniacal pair of twins separated by our fate. _

_"Today's snack will be brioche." _

_You happily smile, with such innocence._

As I served her tea, my mind was busy focusing on the current issue at hand.

"You know Gokudera," Haru spoke as she took a sip of her tea. "You don't have to kill him if you don't want to."

I stared at her. I couldn't tell if she was joking or not.

"I'm just joking~! Don't look so serious!" Haru laughed as she bit off a piece of her brioche.

Knew it.

"I expect him to be dead by tomorrow. I'm counting on you!" Haru smiled as she gestured for me to clean up.

"Yes, my queen," I replied as I went out of the room.

¸.•*´´*•.¸¸.•*´´*•.¸

"Hi Gokudera!"

I cringed at the voice. He wasn't exactly the person I wanted to see the most at this moment.

"Busy with the garden as usual, eh?" Yamamoto asked as he have his usual goofy grin.

Not replying, I simply nodded my head.

"Hey are you okay?"

"... I need to talk to you," I sighed. And with that I dragged him off to a secluded place in the kingdom.

Soon we arrived at an alley. No one ever went there, and it was said that this was the place people went if the ever wanted to commit suicide. It was the perfect place for this job.

"Look at the graffiti on the wall," I pointed at the wall, trying to make him face away from me.

"Ah? Okay..."

As soon as his back was facing me, I quietly drew out the dagger.

"Gokudera, there's noth-"

"Don't turn!"

It was too late. He had already turned around. And I had stabbed him through the gut from the front.

"Why..."

I did not reply. Instead I simply drove the dagger deeper in. Yamamoto fell to the ground, unable to choke out any words because of the immense pain. And as if I had decided it was not enough, I shot him right through his forehead with the pistol that I had also brought along.

Before he closed his eyes, I managed to utter out an "I'm sorry".

After he had closed his eyes, I fell to the ground and kneeled beside him in a pool of blood.

Tears dropped from my eyes. They just kept coming. More and more. They wouldn't stop. It felt like my heart was in pieces. The feeling was horrible. I felt weak. Helpless. I couldn't do anything. As the tears kept flowing, I laid beside Yamamoto. Yamamoto, the person that had taught me how to love. And I had single-handedly killed him.

_Very soon this queendom will end, _

_at the hands of the enraged people._

"I see you have killed him. Excellent job Gokudera!" Haru praised me with a smile.

"Anything for the queen," I bowed and forced a smile.

"But alas, The Kingdom of Sky has placed an arrest for murder on me, and I'm to be executed next week," Haru sighed while she stated into her tea, stirring it. "That neutral kingdom is so annoying."

"But you didn't kill him!"

Giving a small laugh, Haru replied, "silly Gokudera, everything is the Queen's responsibility, don't you know that?"

I remained silent for a while before speaking.

"Then why... Why did you want to kill him off... Even though you knew you would have to die..."

"I don't know really," Haru simply replied, as she wrote something down on a piece of paper.

Seeing as she was getting busy with her paperwork, I decided to leave her alone as I exited through the door.

I walked past the garden, and stood at the exact same spot where I had met Yamamoto. I had made up my mind.

_"Here, I'll lend you my clothes." _

_"Wear them and immediately start escaping." _

_"It's fine. We're twins after all"_

"You're joking. Twins we may be, you're a boy and I'm a girl," Haru stared at me in disbelief.

"It's ok. Cut your hair short and due it to a different colour. I'll take your death in place of you. Just leave it to me."

"But-"

"As long I live, I will not let anyone do harm to the queen."

"... Very well, since it is your decision."

In all honesty, this was not meant to protect her. I had realised of twisted side a long time ago. Maybe the only reason why I took he place was because I felt responsible for his death. Who knows? I may even meet him in the afterlife.

I went to The Kingdom of Sky to make the report - on how Haru was framed and I would be taking her death place instead. They simply agreed. Of course. Punishment was simple and straightforward. A life for a life. And the life sacrificed would usually be the ruler of the kingdom, unless someone took the ruler's place.

_Even if the entire world (Finally, the time has come,) _

_should become your enemy, (as the bell's sound signals the end.) _

_I will always protect you, (Not even bothering to look at the crowd) _

_so you just be happy somewhere else. (you utter my favorite phrase.)_

It was finally the time. As I walked up the stage, I spotted Haru in the crowd with her short grey hair wearing a hood over her head.

_You're the queen, and I'm your servant. _

_We're a pitiable pair of twins separated by our fate. _

_I'm willing to become evil for you, _

_if only so that I could protect you._

Come to think of it, I loved Haru. Even though she was a twisted girl. After all she was my sister. I wanted to always protect her. And now, this will be my greatest and last duty.

_If we could be reborn in our next life, _

_then please play with me again._

I wondered if the three of us could ever have a happy ending - somewhere in a parallel world.

_Ding~ Ding~_

The bell signaled the end.


End file.
